


Lights

by m_k_ch



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Ruby & Sapphire & Emerald | Pokemon Ruby Sapphire Emerald Versions
Genre: Drabble, M/M, and billions of stars over them with the dark blue sky, and everything is beautiful, holding on to each other for life, i imagined them on a field, im crying, just kissing, like the world will end, new year's, originshipping, place that's basically just grass and them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 13:33:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3070055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_k_ch/pseuds/m_k_ch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fireworks didn't interest him. The person before him, though, is what he thought was more dazzling than the splatter of lights in the sky.</p><p>He dared not to describe him after a stone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lights

Dazzling.

That was what he described it.

Fireworks popping and splattering like paint all over the sky.

Painting over the twinkling dots on the black canvas.

And somehow the most dazzling one was beside him.

Wallace shone brightly, his eyes sparkling as he watched the fireworks.

Yet,

even if his face was relaxed,

it shone with utmost curiosity and admiration.

Steven, somehow, dared not to describe Wallace to a stone.

He shined brighter than of the smoothest of stones.

His skin was more spectacular than of the rarest and most beautiful of diamonds.

 

He didn’t watch the fireworks.

He watched Wallace as the lights shimmer on and off on his face. 

And he  _knew_ Wallace knew Steven was watching him.

Wallace sighed and turned to face Steven, and pecked him on the corners of his lips, snapping Steven out of his trance. Steven blinked a few times, the flutter of his eyelids clearing up his mind and now watched Wallace with consciousness.

Over the sound of the crackling and popping, his whisper was the only thing he could hear,

"There are fireworks out there, Steven," Wallace stated. "Why aren’t you watching them?"

He said those words sarcastically, but Steven responded otherwise.

"Because, spending this… New Year’s with you…"

Wallace chortled and kissed him fully on the lips before leaning his head on the crook of Steven’s neck, arms around his shoulder. 

In the balcony they were two dancing feathers, blocked out, shone brightly, sparkled intensely, under the fireworks by the balcony. 

Steven closed his eyes and sighed deeply, arms wrapping around Wallace growing tighter, before leaning his cheek against his hair. It looked more bright under the lights.

If only he could freeze this moment. If only he could linger on forever, the reds on Wallace’s hair and the blues on the pale tint of his skin. 

To watch them.

He brought Wallace up again and kissed him, long.

Firm.

Warm.

 

Until all the noise and the lights died out.

And the world was the smokey, dark and blue sky, with showers of stars still twinkling over them.

And both imagined the lights of the city would die out,

and it was just the two of them.

Against the black, under the sparkles that shone only for them.

**Author's Note:**

> I WROTE THIS FRANTICALLY BC NEW YEAR'S RIGHT CAN I GET A HELL YEAH


End file.
